The Fault in Our Fangirl
by MillenniumLint
Summary: Uh, so this story is pretty different. This is a crossover between "Fangirl" and "The Fault in Our Stars" featuring Jack from "The Year I Turned Sixteen." What happens to Isaac after the death of his best friend? What about Cath the fangirl? And what ever happens to Jack? This is their story with a really lame title.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)-This is an idea that my friend and I came up with a long time ago for fun, and I decided to make it an actual thing, so...yeah. This is happening.**

_Ch 1_

There was a boy in her room. "'Then Simon and Baz walked into the room, preparing themselves for the dangers ahead,'" read Cath for what felt like the 100th time. It was the first day back from a long summer, and college kids were running around everywhere, hoping to settle in quickly and have fun before they were tied down to a strict schedule. Levi and Cath, beginning their junior and senior years, had arrived early with Levi hoping for Cath to read to him.

"I haven't written any Simon Snow recently," she argued.

"Then read the old ones. What about Carry On?"

So, there they were, Cath sitting at the old desk she'd known for 2 years, and Levi sprawled across her bed immediately after she took the time to make it look nice.

"You guys are lame," said Reagan, kicking the door open. You see, Cath writes fan fiction. Her fan fiction may seem _lame_ to some people (*cough* Reagan *cough*), but she is very well known for her story "Carry on, Simon" written about Simon Snow, a very popular book series. In fact, this particular story got thousands of hits, granting her a fan base of internet kids everywhere. Reagan began piling boxes on her bed when she dropped one.

"A little help here, Levi."

"Oh! Sorry!"

Levi ran out of the room to retrieve the remaining boxes. Cath closed her laptop and began to fix the sheets on her bed. As soon as Levi carried the last box in, Reagan took an empty duffel bag and began filling it with clothes.

"Leaving already?" asked Levi.

"Is that even a question?"

Reagan turned to Cath.

"I'm guessing you're not coming?"

Cath grabbed her laptop and smirked.

"Nope."

With that, Reagan walked out the door, most of her boxes untouched. Cath reopened her laptop and Levi hopped onto the bed next to her.

"Ow! OW! Okay, mom, I've got it!" said Isaac, grabbing a box his mom pushed towards him.

Isaac was starting his freshman year at University of Nebraska, nearly 10 hours away from his hometown in Indiana. His mother did not like the fact that he was going so far away from home, but was still happy that he decided to further his education. When they finally reached his dorm, his mother sighed.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yes, mom. You talked to the administrators already. They said everything would be fine."

"Okay. Well, goodbye. Call me when you get a chance, okay?"

"Of course."

After his mother left the room, Isaac flopped down on his new bed, trying to enjoy the quiet before his roommate moved in. He eventually abandoned that plan and decided to start unpacking. As he reached the last of his unpacked items, he heard footsteps, but continued to organize. The footsteps stopped inside of the room. Isaac looked up.

"Um, hello, are you Isaac?" asked the voice belonging to the footsteps.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"My name is Oliver. I'm your new roommate."

Isaac paused for a moment, processing the information, then smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," he finally said.

Even though it would take some adjusting, Isaac knew that he would enjoy the company.

Jack looked around excitedly as he walked down the hall on the way to his dorm. _Wow,_ he thought, _this place looks amazing._ When he made it to the room, another boy was already lying on a bed, playing loud music. When the boy noticed Jack standing there, he sat up and turned down the volume.

"Hi, there! I'm Ethan. You're my roommate, right?" said the boy.

"Yeah, I'm Jack," he replied.

"Well, I already chose my side of the room, but we could always switch."

Ethan's walls were covered with band posters and on his night stand stood a single framed photo.

"No, it's fine," Jack said, smiling.

Jack crossed the room to unpack his belongings while Ethan flopped down on his bed again and bobbed his head to the now quieter music. Jack was enjoying the music himself.

"What band is this?" asked Jack curiously.

"Oh, this is a band that I was in when I was seventeen. I play the guitar," answered Ethan proudly.

"You guys sound great," Jack responded in awe.

Jack continued to organize his things, placing photos on his own nightstand.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Ethan asked.

Ethan pointed to a photo of Jack with his arm around a beautiful girl with long, highlighted, dirty blonde hair. Jack laughed.

"No, she's my best friend. I've known her since we were ten."

"She's pretty."

"Yeah."

"Do you like her?"

Jack thought about Ethan's question for a second.

"Nah, man. We're just friends."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch 2_

Cath looked at her reflection in the mirror. For the first time in her entire life, she didn't see the shy girl who was always writing. Instead, she saw a girl who was happier and way more confident than before. She grabbed her new textbooks, slid her laptop in her bag, and walked out of her room. As she walked on the freshly mown grass, her sister, Wren, ran over to her.

"Hello, sister, sister," Wren said, throwing her arm around Cath.

"Someone's a bit happy."

"What? I can't be glad to see my amazing twin sister?"

Cath gave Wren a look that said "_yeah, right, just tell me what you're so happy about." _Wren laughed.

"I finally saw Jandro yesterday. He surprised me with this picnic on campus. There were candles and everything! He's so sweet…"

"Right, right," Cath agreed.

"And how are things with Levi?"

"Couldn't be better. Actually, he's taking me out tonight."

"Oh, fun. Well, I have to go. I'm kind of heading in the opposite direction of my class."

"Oh! I'm sorry if I made you late!" Cath apologized.

"It's fine. Later, Cath."

After a while, Cath finally made it to her first class of the day, Fiction Writing. She was one of the first people to arrive, so Cath quietly took a seat in the back, took out her laptop, and began writing, which came as naturally as breathing.

Isaac flung his backpack over his shoulder and readjusted his dark glasses nervously. He sighed and grabbed his new earpiece, putting it in his ear and turning it on.

"Psychology," said the voice in his ear, "building C, room 140."

"Oliver," Isaac said.

Oliver looked in his direction. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea where building C is?"

"Oh, I'll show you the way. That's where my first class is."

Oliver gathered his things and Isaac pulled a stick out of his jacket pocket, extending it.

"What's that?" Oliver asked, pointing at the stick.

"This?"

"Yeah."

"My walking stick. You know, because I'm blind. It's kind of a necessity when it comes to daily activities, such as walking, or sometimes, speed walking."

"Blind? What?"

"Yeah, man. I'm blind. Haven't you noticed that I haven't taken these glasses off? I never make eye contact…"

"Dude, I just thought you were like trying to be cool or something!"

Isaac laughed.

"I wasn't aware that being blind was cool, but thanks for telling me…"

"That's not what I meant!"

Isaac tapped his walking stick on the floor in front of him and walked out of the room. Oliver stood frozen next to his bed.

"Um, are you gonna show me or are you just gonna stand there?" said Isaac after realizing Oliver was still in the room.

Oliver pulled himself together and ran after Isaac.

As Jack walked out the door, listening to his iPod, he couldn't help but think about home. His first class didn't start for another half hour, so he decided to make a trip to the dining hall for breakfast. Jack didn't exactly know where the dining hall was, but decided he would find it eventually. As he walked into the crowded room, Jack was instantly filled with excitement. College was going to be amazing. Jack wasn't very hungry because of the early hour, so he grabbed two apples and made his way over to an empty table. After tossing one of the apples in his backpack, Jack started looking at his schedule to find out which direction he would be heading in next. Biting into the other apple, he found which class he had first, which was his English class. This particular class was on the other side of campus, so Jack decided to get a head start, tossing his apple in the trash on his way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Now," began Professor Piper, Cath's fiction writing teacher since freshman year, "I know it's only the first day of class, but I want to start talking about your semester writing assignment."

Cath, momentarily distracted by a story idea, came out of her reverie to hear what her teacher had to say.

"For those of you returning to this class, the assignment is going to be a little different this year."

Cath was definitely interested now.

"Your assignment, due at the end of finals, might be challenging for some of you. I'm asking for you to get personal. I want you to find someone, other than yourself, and tell their story. Someone you _admire_, someone you look up to, someone that's had an experience, positive or negative, and tell their story, using _fictional _characters-" Cath saw Professor Piper wink in her direction- "and change it up a little bit. Make it interesting. I'm really looking forward to reading what you've written at the end of the semester. Put some thought into it."

Cath had to admit, the assignment would be hard, but she was definitely up for the challenge.

"Tomorrow in class, I want you all to partner up and do some of your own writing exercises. Class dismissed."

Cath gathered her belongings and made her way to her next class.

Isaac approached his classroom, pausing at the entrance. He closed his walking stick and slid it into the pocket of his jean jacket discreetly. He was not going to be known as "the blind kid." Isaac found his way to the nearest unoccupied seat, having some idea in his mind of what the room should look like. As soon as he sat, he heard the girls behind him whispering.

"He's kind of cute," said the first girl, whose voice reminded Isaac of Regina George.

"He's blind," replied the other girl, who sounded like a hipster with glasses. Isaac didn't have any proof to confirm that she was actually a real hipster with glasses, given his condition, but she sure did sound like one.

The Regina George laughed. "Then maybe I have a chance."

"I'm serious," said the hipster-sounding girl.

"Oh. Yeah, maybe that was too self-deprecating and not sympathetic enough."

"That…wasn't sympathetic at all…"

How did these girls already know he was blind? Is it that obvious? Despite his panic, Isaac smirked.

"You girls do know," he started, turning slightly in their direction, "that I'm _blind_, and not deaf, right? It may be a bit confusing to you, but when you lose one sense, your others seem to become stronger. I can hear everything you're saying."

The girls were quiet.

"Also, you don't have to feel sympathetic towards me. I know I'm blind. It's okay."

Clearly embarrassed, the girls began to take out their notebooks, afraid to say anything more to Isaac.

"There are cards in front of you. Find someone with a card the same color. Your task is to predict what the significance of our first book is going to be. You may begin," said Professor Anderson, talking in a monotonous fashion.

The students in the room began to walk around, searching for their partners. Jack, completely standing in place, was hoping for someone to come to him. After a couple of minutes of noisy shifting around the room, a tall blond boy walked over to Jack, holding an orange card identical to Jack's.

"Hey, I guess we're partners then," the boy said, smiling.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I'm Jack."

"Levi."

Levi pulled a chair over and sat across from Jack.

**(A/N)-This is the last portion of this story I have saved. It's a lot shorter and I'm eventually deleting this story because it's not my primary focus, but I wanted to put this chapter out there before taking it down. Enjoy :)**


End file.
